<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No es amor by Kat91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872700">No es amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat91/pseuds/Kat91'>Kat91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat91/pseuds/Kat91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No es amor lo que me tiene con él.<br/>Es algo físico.<br/>Las cosas que me hace, el cómo me toca, su mirada cuando nadie nos ve.<br/>Sabe lo que me gusta y como me gusta.<br/>Es simple Química.<br/>Pero definitivamente no es amor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No es amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me miro en el espejo del baño y noto en mi rostro la falta de sol y horas de sueño.<br/>–Estás pálido –La voz grave desde mi espalda me sobresalta un poco, pensé que aún seguía en la cama.<br/>–Debo comer más saludable –Respondo como si fuera suficiente excusa y sin mirarlo me meto dentro de la ducha.<br/>Enciendo el agua y respiro profundamente, el corazón me golpea el pecho con fuerza, pero hago el esfuerzo de ignorarlo.<br/>Se que está parado fuera de la cortina, lo se porque puedo ver su silueta. Está ahí de pie y no hace nada más que estar parado.<br/>–Hoy cocinaré algo saludable, ven a cenar –No lo pregunta ni tampoco lo hace como sugerencia, lo sé y él sabe que lo sé, por eso no espera respuesta, simplemente sale del baño para que termine de asearme.</p><p>Voy bajando en el elevador y nuevamente me veo en el espejo, debí secar mejor mi cabello, con el viento de la calle quedará desordenado, resoplo.<br/>Ya en el taxi miro la hora y calculo que debo tener una hora antes de entrar a trabajar lo que me da tiempo para ir a mi casa y cambiar mi atuendo, si voy a la oficina con la misma ropa de ayer la gente va a hablar.<br/>El café de hoy lo pedí extra cargado, necesito energía para terminar con todo el trabajo que tengo para hoy.<br/>Mi teléfono suena una vez y sé que me han mandado un mensaje. Se de quién es, pero no tengo ganas de leerlo. Lo dejo de lado mientras voy a sacar unas copias y cuando las traigo de vuelta veo el mensaje<br/>–¿Pollo o vacuno? –Miro la pantalla largo rato meditando en la respuesta.<br/>Lo dejo de lado sin responder y continuo con mi trabajo.<br/>Mi escritorio aún sigue lleno de papeles, por lo que mañana tendré mucho trabajo también. Suspiro pesadamente, busco mi maletín con la mirada y lo encuentro junto a una bolsa de papel. Lo observo durante mucho tiempo, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tomo ambos y me encamino a la salida.</p><p>El taxi llega pronto y me alegro por eso dado que está empezando a llover. Miro a través de la ventana, pero no observo el paisaje, me observo a mí mismo.<br/>No tengo porque ir a cenar con él. No hay nada que me obligue a ir, ni hoy ni mañana. El taxista pregunta la dirección nuevamente y me siento muy irritado. Giro mi rostro para mirarlo y darle la respuesta y vuelvo a ver mi reflejo.<br/>Tengo la extraña idea que no me veo como normalmente lo haría. No sé cómo decirlo.</p><p>Llegó a la puerta y toco el timbre. Naruto me recibe con una sonrisa suave y mi corazón vuelve a latir y es como si durante todo el día hubiese estado detenido.<br/>–Qué bueno que no te mojaste con la lluvia –Habla dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cocina –. Toma asiento, la cena está lista –Dejó la bolsa de papel sobre el sofá y me mira curioso.<br/>–Ropa para mañana –Respondo sin girar para mirarlo, sé que está sonriendo y no puedo soportar su sonrisa.<br/>Tomó asiento y también lo hace él. Me entrega mi plato y empezando a comer me habla –¿Qué tal tu día Sasuke?</p><p>No es amor lo que me tiene con él.<br/>Es simplemente algo físico.<br/>Las cosas que hace, la forma en que me toca, su mirada.<br/>Sabe lo que me gusta y como me gusta.<br/>Química.<br/>Pero en definitiva no es amor.<br/>No lo es.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>